La clé de mon coeur
by Vaalgus
Summary: Au milieu de la nuit, Stiles reçoit un coup de fil de son meilleur ami Derek qui lui demande de venir. UA fluffy ! Les deux parties sont en ligne
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ! Bon alors je préviens pour celui là c'est du fluffy. Vous voyez la guimauve qui colle aux doigts toute blanche et tout douce ?**

 **Et ben c'est ces deux chapitres là ! Je l'ai toujours écris pour mon amie Colette,**

 **donc j'ai aussi changer les noms avec tous les problèmes qu'il peut y avoir. Mais bon, lisez, appréciez le (si vous y arriviez x) )**

 **et n'oubliez pas de me laisser vos impressions.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Pour n'importe qui d'autre, Stiles serait juste rester chez lui sans se soucier une seconde de la personne à l'autre bout du fils sauf que c'était Derek, alors maintenant il était obligé de se lever et d'aller le rejoindre. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher à chaque appel de sa part, à chacune de ses promesses ou de ses invitations, Stiles se retrouvait à accepter la proposition de Derek sans se soucier plus de ça que la manière dont il allait devoir se justifier devant son père mais aussi devant ses profs pour devoir non rendu, sieste en classe ou juste à cause de son absentéisme. Il le suivait dans chacun de ses déplacements, la version officielle était qu'il veillait à ce que rien de dangereux ne lui arrivait. Pendant le laps de temps, où ils étaient tout seul, rien que tout les deux et qu'il se retrouvait dans des situations de plus en plus farfelues : devoir emballer la voiture de celle qui a insulté la petite sœur de Derek, se rendre au bout milieu de la nuit dans la tour la plus haute de Beacon Hills dans l'espoir absurde de voir les étoiles … Stiles se sentait important pour Derek, suffisamment important pour combler la raison officieuse pour laquelle il le suivait partout : c'était pour voir son sourire quand il le rejoignait au point de rendez vous, pour l'entendre l'appeler quand il devait fuir à toutes vitesses, pour avoir droit à un signe de main au moment de se quitter. Tomber amoureux de son meilleur ami, cela arrivait à tout le monde, il suffisait de voir le nombre de bouquin dégoulinant de rose et poisseux de guimauve pour s'en rendre compte.

Tomber amoureux de ce gars trop cool que tout le monde au bahut connaissait, c'était encore plus cliché alors allier les deux ? Il devait se l'avouer qu'il avait réussi à faire quelque chose de si rose et si guimauve que même la plus fleur bleue des filles de sa classe, refuserait de lire cette histoire. Sauf que le problème, c'était qu'elle n'était pas à lire et que lui la vivait. Il la vivait tellement qu'il était arrivé au point de rendez vous donné par Derek, un parc pour enfant abandonné à cette heure de la nuit : un peu plus de minuit. Stiles resserra sa veste en cuir pour se réchauffer face à l'attaque du froid et sourit à Derek qui était se trouvait au dessus de la structure métallique sensé procurait un amusement chez les enfants pendant qu'ils s'accrochaient au barres de fers et qu'ils montaient sur celles-ci. Pendant qu'il se rapprochait de son ami, il remarqua la boite enveloppé de papier cadeau rouge et vert sur ses genoux, surement un outil quelconque pour se venger de quelqu'un. Stiles, s'accrochant aux barres métalliques, réussit tant bien que mal à se hisser jusqu'à la place libre à côté de son ami pour admirer son profil. Après quelques secondes de silence, Stiles se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas pour que son ami si survolté et si joueur soit calme et presque songeur ce soir. Mais il n'osait pas rompre ce moment d'intimité avec son ami sans sirènes ou personnes à leurs trousses alors il préféra se taire et attendre calmement que son ami parle. Son attente s'avéra payante puisque son ami déposa sur ses genoux, le cadeau enveloppé, lui laissant le temps de le déballer. Dans se silence, sous les étoiles, Stiles prit le temps de déballer la boite pour finalement l'ouvrir et trouver en son centre : une clé.

\- Je me suis dis que tu en aurais besoin si tu as l'intention de squatter une place dans mon cœur.


	2. Chapter 2

**C'est tellement court que je vous donne la deuxième partie tout de suite du point de vue de Derek !**

 **C'est les même recommandation que pour la première partie alors juste**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Derek hésitait devant le vendeur, il ne savait pas si l'acheter, le cadenas, était une si bonne idée que ça, après tout peut être que Stiles serait contre l'idée d'être ensemble. Vraiment ensemble. Le jeune homme releva la tête quand il entendit son nom et qu'il vit le caissier tendre la main vers l'article qu'il avait encore dans la main. Machinalement, Derek le tendit, le paya, remercia l'employé et s'en alla vers la sortie tout en serrant le cadenas dans sa main. Ce ne fut qu'une fois chez lui, une fois sur son lit qu'il osa ouvrir la main pour regarder le cadenas qu'il venait de payer. Il resta plusieurs longues secondes, prostré sur son lit, son regard fixe sur l'objet dans sa main. Ce fut en entendant sa mère qui l'avertissait de son départ qu'il se réveilla de sa contemplation. Cette dernière lui avait apporté les réponses dont il avait besoin et maintenant il avait besoin de trouver une boite … et du papier cadeau et du ruban. Une fois tous les objets recherchés posés sur son lit, il se fit un devoir de tout préparer minutieusement : le cadenas séparé de sa clé, la clé dans la boite. Et la boite emballé dans ce beau papier au bout de trois essais, les premiers étant trop peu soigné pour Derek qui finit le travail avec le ruban pour compléter l'emballage. Une fois finis, il regarda l'heure et sourit à pleines dents, en se rendant compte qu'il avait encore un peu de temps pour tout prévoir avant qu'il ne passe son coup de fils.

…

Lorsque Derek raccrocha, son sourire s'était encore agrandi si c'était possible. Il avait bien entendu à la voix de Stiles qu'il l'avait réveillé pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en vouloir avec la surprise qu'il lui avait réservé pour ce soir. Lui était prêt, il était déjà sur place dans ce parc pour enfants, avec la boite sur ces genoux et attendait avec impatience et appréhension que son ami le rejoigne, il craignait un peu sa réaction, il devait se l'avouer. Pendant qu'il l'attendait, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à tout ce qu'il avait déjà préparé pour son ami : des sandwichs, du champagne et la possibilité de faire de lui un homme heureux. Il fallait seulement que tout se passe bien, qu'il lui offre le cadeau, et après que tous les deux descendent vers le petit coin où Derek avait préparé la fin de la soirée.

…

Ça y était, il lui avait offert le cadeau et lui avait même exprimé son envie d'être ensemble enfin à demi-mots mais l'idée générale était passée et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Il pouvait respirer plus facilement maintenant surtout que Stiles ne partait pas en courant, ni ne hurlait, ni le giflait. Bien au contraire, il s'était tu et le regardait avec un sourire en coin, le genre des bons espions américain des années 60 dans les téléfilms que sa mère raffolait. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour comme une espèce de réflexe absurde : il sourit alors lui aussi dois sourire. Plongé dans la pénombre de ses pensées, Derek ne remarqua pas que le visage de Stiles s'était soudainement rapproché alors quand il releva la tête, remarquant à ce moment là qu'il l'avait baissé comme pour se protéger du sourire de son ami, il fut surpris de se retrouver en train d'échanger un doux baiser avec maintenant son nouveau petit ami.

Si on doit être un couple cliché soyons le jusqu'au premier baiser sous les étoiles.


End file.
